The Legend of the Thunder Child: The Finale
by Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon
Summary: The final chapter in the series, DO NOT read this unless you have read my other stories “Legend of the Thunder Child”, “The Blood of the Dragon” and “Apocalypse Clone” first in that order! If you haven’t, this story may not make much sense


Ladies and Gentlemen…I give you…The Finale…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

_**Xiaolin Showdown**_

**Legend of the Thunder Child: The Finale**

"Naomi!" called Kimiko as she folded her daughter's clothes, "Are you done yet?"

"Coming mum!" called a girl's voice from the bathroom, Kimiko smiled and looked up as she saw her five year old daughter peak around the door. She had long brown hair that was held up in to pigtails and sapphire blue eyes. Kimiko smiled as Naomi walked towards her, she looked so much like she did when she was young, except she didn't have brown hair.

"Come on honey" said Kimiko "Bedtime"

"Aww…" whined Naomi "But I'm not tired…"

"You know, I tried that exact line on my mum when I was young…" said Kimiko.

"Did it work?" said Naomi hopefully. Kimiko smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Aww…" sighed Naomi "I guess not…"

Kimiko giggled as she watched Naomi climb into bed and look up at her, she smiled as she pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

"Now then…" said Kimiko "What story do you want me to tell you?"

"Oh! Oh!" said Naomi "The story about the boy with electrical powers who fell in love with the girl with fire powers!"

Kimiko smile grew as she sat down on the bed next to her.

"You like that story don't you?" said Kimiko. Naomi nodded as she snuggled into bed.

"Okay then" said Kimiko "Once upon a time, there was a girl called Francesca who lived at the Xiaolin Temple with her friends, and one day a boy called Colin arrived and fell in love with Francesca…"

* * *

_**Later…**_

"…And then Colin turned against his evil father and helped Francesca and her friends escape from his evil lair" said Kimiko "Now that Colin was free from his father's evil spell, he and Francesca lived happily ever after"

"And then what happened?" said Naomi.

"They had more exciting adventures…" said Kimiko "They defeated Colin's evil twin and travelled into space to stop an evil master mind from blowing up the world…"

"Cool!" said Naomi "Then what?"

"They eventually left the temple to live their lives together" said Kimiko as she stared dreamily at the roof, "They both got married and had a beautiful daughter…The End"

Kaomi smiled as she yawned and laid her head on her pillow.

"Good night…My precious daughter…" said Kimiko as she kissed her on the head, "Sweet dreams…"

She smiled as she got off Naomi's bed and walked quietly to the door.

"Mum?" said Naomi's voice again. Kimiko stopped in the doorway and looked back at her.

"Mum? Do you think that Francesca was lucky to fall in love with Colin, even though his father was evil and he was used to try and destroy the world?"

Kimiko smiled as she lent in the doorway.

"Yes dear…" said Kimiko "I think she was the luckiest girl in the world to have found him…"

"Goodnight mum…" yawned Naomi as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight…" said Kimiko as she slowly closed the door.

* * *

"_There I was, charging down the main walkway of the Shadow Ecliptis at super sonic speed! The Ibis Cannon had only two minuets until it let lose a beam of energy that would destroy the world! Only a few feet behind me were my dad, the infamous Chase Young, who was trying everything in his power to stop me, but I fought on and reached the cannon were I…_" 

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she walked into the living room; Ryan looked up from his laptop as she walked in.

"Oh, hey honey" said Ryan as he looked back at his laptop. Kimiko smiled as she sat down next to him and looked at what he had written.

"So then, where are you?" said Kimiko.

"I'm at the bit where I raced dad to the Ibis Cannon, right before I destroyed it" said Ryan. Kimiko smiled as she lent on his shoulder.

"That's near the end right?" said Kimiko "It means you're almost finished"

Ryan smiled as he looked at her; she smiled back as she raised her head off his shoulder and took a moment to look into his eyes, the same eyes that nine years ago made her fall in love with him. She then closed hers as she lent forwards and kissed him. They kissed for awhile before they both broke and she lent on his chest as she sat back in his chair. She smiled to herself as she listened to his heart beat; each one was in time with hers.

"So what story did Naomi want to hear tonight?" said Ryan. Kimiko smiled as she looked up at him.

"Our story" said Kimiko "The story of how we met…"

Ryan smiled as he stroked her hair.

"Imagine what she would be like if she knew that story actually happened?" said Ryan.

Kimiko smiled as she slid her arms around him, hugging him.

"So…" said Kimiko as she sat up, pointing at the screen, "Have you thought of a name for this?"

Ryan sighed as he sat up and looked at the screen.

"No…" said Ryan "I don't think "The Chronicles of Ryan Young" is a good name…"

Kimiko thought for a moment, and she smiled as she turned to him.

"How about… "The Legend of the Thunder Child?"" said Kimiko. Ryan looked at the screen blankly for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah…Yeah! I like it!" said Ryan as he scrolled to the top of the screen and typed it in, "How did you think that up?"

Kimiko smirked as she lent on him, kissing his cheek.

"Luck?" said Kimiko as she nuzzled him.

**_Very soon, you will meet a boy,_**

**_He will bring you lot's of joy_,**

**_His personality will be a bit wild_,**

**_His will be known as the Thunder Child_.**

Kimiko smiled as she remembered that, if she had deleted that nine years ago, she would of never had met Ryan, fallen in love with him and started a family with him.

"Ah…" sighed Ryan ""The Legend of the Thunder Child"…The story of our lives…"

He smiled as he looked at her, and she smiled back.

"I love you Kimiko…" said Ryan.

"I love you too Ryan…" said Kimiko. They kissed again as they put their arms around each other. After awhile, Ryan broke out of the kiss as he looked back at her.

"Hey Kimiko?" said Ryan "I know I've asked you so many times…But It's always been bugging me…"

"Hmm?" said Kimiko as she looked at him.

"What did you wish for all those years ago when we sat on the roof top?" said Ryan. Kimiko smirked as she gently ran her finger down his nose.

"I'm not telling…" said Kimiko "Or it won't come true…"

"Aww…" sighed Ryan "When will it come true?"

"I don't know..." said Kimiko "But it will…"

Ryan sighed as he rolled his eyes, but then smiled as he nuzzled her.

"_You will never guess it…_" thought Kimiko "_That's because I wished for us to be together forever…And that won't come true until we have lived together forever…Only then I will be sure it has come true…_"

**THE END**

* * *

I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has had something to do with this story! If it weren't for you…I wouldn't have even finished my first story…Thank You…

I'd like to personally thank Hanbags, DeafLizgon, Animeang3l7 and Miniku, they have R&R my story from day one, they gave me the encouragement that got me this far, and I thank them from the bottom of my heart, especially Hanbags, for if it want for her pure kindness, I would of never finished the first story.

Good luck to everyone who will continue their stories, and good luck for every thing that you will do in the future…

And finally, in the words of Black Adder…

GOOD BYEEEEEEE!


End file.
